Blood Red Klance
by Ravenleaf of RavenClan
Summary: Keith is a vampire. New to town, new to school, and socially awkward. Luckily, Lance and his friends are there to make sure he fits in. Also, nobody but Allura likes Lotor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The New Student**

 _Author's Note, briefly. This is the first fic I have planned out before writing, and also the first fic I have a set amount of chapters for. I have also, at the time of posting this, finished the other two chapters but will post each consecutive chapter a day after last so it makes sense to have author's notes. Enjoy!_

Keith walked into the small office of the school. He'd only been there for a week, but he knew he needed to go to school. Especially when he considered he'd already been accepted before he got to the small town. So he'd gotten out of bed this morning, gotten dressed, and made his way slowly to the school.

"Hello, I'm Keith Kogane, I'm new here." He said, walking up to a man at the front desk. The man looked up, eyes shining.

"Hello, young man! I work here at the school, have since it was first built," he smiled widely, orange mustache following. "I'll get your papers for you and call up a couple of students in the Student Council to show you around. You've shown up at a rather odd time, though." He glanced up at Keith with sparkling eyes, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Here, your schedule, young man!" He said, holding out the paper. "And remember to show up at 8 instead of 11 tomorrow, okay?" Keith took the paper from the man, nodding briefly in response to his reminder. He watched, for a moment, as he picked up a phone to call one of the classes to get Student Council members. At least, that's what Keith figured he was doing. He couldn't really tell.

He stopped staring at the man and his phone, turning to look around him for a chair. When he found one he walked over to it and sat down, messing with the paper in his hands. He counted the flips, imagining it was the knife he couldn't keep with him because of school rules. _**1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9 bam.**_ The door opened loudly, startling him. As he looked up, two kids around his age came staggering in. The first, who also fell because the second leaned on him, was long-legged with brown hair. The second was shorter, with blonde hair and iconic Harry Potter glasses. They looked ridiculous, stumbling in as if they had just come running through the halls.

The long-legged one looked around and stopped when his gaze rested on Keith. Keith, in turn, froze up. He didn't know how to talk to people. He'd rehearsed what he would say to the man at the front office for hours, and if it hadn't worked he wouldn't have known what to do. The boy smiled though and waved at him.

"Hey! It's Keith, right?" He said, tilting his head. As he got a nod from Keith he smiled and continued. "Sorry if we startled you, Keith. We're a bit of a mess. Anyway, I'm Lance and this is my friend Pidge. We're gonna show you around the school."

The second, Pidge, shot a glare at Lance. "I can introduce myself just fine, but whatever I guess." She pushed her glasses up and then turned her head to glance him over.

"Uh...yeah. I'm Keith. Nice to meet you..?" He said, standing up slowly. "Thanks for showing me around, I guess."

Pidge laughed, "I like you, not mean like you look. No offense, of course," she put her hand out, asking for a handshake. "I'm Pidge, it's nice to meet you, Keith. You don't have to worry about us, we don't bite."

Keith nodded, ignoring her comment. She'd probably hate herself if she knew anyway. He shook her hand, deciding he'd probably be able to tolerate her.

" _Any_ way," Lance said, putting emphasis on the first syllable. "We should get going if we want to eat lunch today. C'mon." He opened up the door, more gracefully this time, and stepped out, holding the door for the two of them. _**Yep, he's a complete nerd.**_ It was Keith's first thought about the boy, and it appeared to be holding true.

He allowed them to walk him through the halls, showing him his respective rooms. According to them, he'd like Ms. Mackenzie and Ms. Zufelt the best, but he wouldn't have them until tomorrow. In the end, in front of Ms. Britton's class, Lance asked if he had any questions.

"Uh, yeah. Did you say that for the last half of the second semester we get to choose our extra class? Instead of just having Phys Ed or Art or something else?" He asked, though he highly doubted he'd be staying that long. Better safe than sorry.

"Yep! You get to choose between a study hall, a music class, a STEM class, an art class, or PE. That'll be explained-"

"Lance, your hair is getting really long. I thought you didn't like it like that?" Pidge asked, cutting Lance off.

"What?"

"Your-"

"I know! I was talking, what was with the cutting me off thing?"

"Your hair was bugging me!"

"It's just my..." Lance started, then let out a frustrated sigh. "Nevermind." He turned back to Keith, eyebrow raised. "Anyway, did you understand what I was trying to say?"

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks."

"No problem, care to spend lunch with Pidge, Hunk, Matt, Shiro, and me?" He asked. "We're a nice bunch, I think you'd like Shiro."

Keith shrugged as Pidge sniggered and spoke to Lance. "Maybe if Shiro got himself a friend, he'd stop whining about how hot Adam is and just ask the boy out."

Lance groaned, "It's not that easy, Pidge. Not everyone's parents are accepting like yours are."

"I know, but _both_ of their parents are accepting and them pining after each other is annoying," Pidge spoke to Lance as she started to walk, leaving the two boys to walk quickly after her.

"Speaking of watching someone pining after someone else," Lance muttered, abandoning the playful banter he'd been having with Pidge to eye a white-haired couple. "They're dating and she's still pining after him! It's ridiculous. He's obviously not doing her any good."

Pidge glanced over, "Leave them, Lance. We've already warned Allura that he's a manipulative jerk. If she hasn't listened to any of us, it's her own fault."

"But she'll blame it on us...she always has."

"Example?"

"When Matt got lost in the halls, even though she'd been the one touring him. When Shiro went to sit with Adam for a month because she was hanging off of him like she didn't know he was gay. When I ended up in the hospital because of Lotor bullying me last year. When we lost a science room because she didn't unplug a toaster, when-"

"Okay, I see your point," Pidge said loudly, sighing. "But still, we aren't responsible if Lotor hurts her. She's the one who asked him out despite what he's done."

"Whatever, he's still not good for her. That's the point I was trying to make." Lance sighed, sounding defeated, as he opened the cafeteria doors.

"What," Pidge said, a teasing tone to her voice, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "You think you or Matt would do her better?"

Lance snorted, cracking a smile. "Matt? For sure, he's awesome. Me? Nah, I _literally_ suck." His response got an eye roll and a small smile from the smaller of the two.

Keith smiled, glancing between the two. It amazed him how two people could be good enough friends to go from such a heavy topic to making self-deprecating jokes. It just didn't make sense to him.

Lance suddenly realized what they were talking about and turned slightly toward him, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I don't want to put any bad thoughts in your head about anyone when you just got here. And I don't wanna exclude you...sorry." He mumbled something incoherently after before trailing off.

"Yo! Guys!" Pidge said loudly, allowing Keith to get away with not responding to Lance's hurried apology. He turned to see a group of people. The first he noticed was a friendly looking darker skinned person, who was already excitedly talking to Pidge. Next to him was another guy, smiling softly at lance. He looked like he'd bleached a tuft of his hair, but the rest of it was black. He had a prosthetic, mechanical arm and a scar across his nose.

"Oh, hey, guys." White tuft man said, waving to Lance. He looked at Keith, who nervously waved. "Oh yeah, I forgot that we were getting a new student! I'm Shiro, it's nice to meet ya!"

Lance pulled Keith over gently and sat down in front of Shiro, "Heya! This is Keith."

"Hi…" Keith said, shifting nervously. The other guy, Hunk if he'd heard Pidge and Lance correctly earlier, turned and waved.

"Hey, Keith! I'm Hunk," he said, already turning back to his conversation with Pidge.

"Hello?" Keith barely even mustered the words before the lunchroom door swung open.

"I'm here! I'm queer!" The boy locked eyes with Keith and giggled. "And _you're_ my soulmate!" Keith tried to stand up and do a 100-yard dash but the Pidge-looking child sat him back into his seat.

Pushing Matt off of him, Pidge smirked. "The glare is strong with this one." Keith's hand hit his head so hard it echoed down the hall. This caught Lance's attention, who simply smiled in anticipation of what was to happen.

"Matt, seriously," Pidge started, glaring at him, "Stop declaring your love for people you've just met! You don't even know his name!"

"I do know his name! It's...Jack! No, wait, it's Kevin, right?" Just as he guessed the name wrong again, Lance jump scared Keith.

"Wow, Kevin you scream loud." Lance joked and Keith felt the urge to throw hands. "Just kidding. Jack." Pidge looked equally annoyed. Just as Keith was going to stand up, Lance whispered in his ear, causing Keith to blush.

Before Keith could even respond, Lance loudly said, "I see that you've met Keith, Matt. Now go sit down and eat, you were late anyway."

"Oh, right! Keith. Keith and I are soulmates. We're married now," he said, but Pidge shoved his shoulder. "You know I'm bad with names, Pidge!"

"I don't care, you're pissing off the new kid that I mildly like. Go eat." She frowned and moved to sit down with Hunk. Lance started laughing.

He turned to Keith, "Sorry, it's just that this happens all the time. It's a good judge of character. If you pass the test Matt doesn't know he's giving we'd let you sit with us for the rest of eternity!" Pidge nodded beside Lance, and Hunk in front of her. Keith looked over at Shiro, and Matt beside him, talking avidly. They seemed completely unaware of the conversation. Shiro wasn't, though. Keith could tell from the small smile on his face and the quick glance his way.

"Well, since you all seem to agree," Keith said slowly, resting his right hand on the table and allowing the other to gesture rather wildly. "Did I pass it, or not?"

Lance paused, seemingly considering, before finally saying, "Dude, is it possible for you to not? I mean, you didn't even say anything." Hunk nodded in agreement.

"As translation, yeah, you passed mullet emo," Pidge said jokingly, giving him a thumbs up that was just a bit too exaggerated. He nodded, a small smile on his face. He decided he liked this group, even if they were odd and one of them had just declared him their soulmate. They were friendly, not too popular, and responsible (even though he knew they would have no problems breaking the rules.) They were overall a good group.

"So, that means I get to hang around you guys like the parasite I am?" He asked, trying to hide the surprise he felt from the terrible joke they wouldn't even get. _**Really, Keith? Parasite? You suck blood. Where did that even come from? That was so bad, I hate myself. They don't even know how much I'm suffering right now.**_

"Yep, sure does. And I'm glad," Lance said, grinning from ear to ear. "You seem like a person that'll be fun to have around." Keith nodded, he was eternally grateful for how easy that was. He was exhausted and it was only noon.

"Anyway, we have to get going," Shiro said, saving Keith from more social interaction. "The monitors are dismissing and we don't want to be late." They all nodded and went to their separate classes.

In his next class, Ms Britton's class, he came to a terrible realization. Lotor was in his class. And he was a total dick. He'd been seated next to a girl with long pigtails, he was pretty sure her friends had called her Romelle. Next to Romelle, though, was Lotor. The guy with unrealistically gorgeous white hair, dark blue eyes, and grunge fashion taste. He was hot, and Keith _hated_ him with a burning passion. Looks be damned, he would love to take his knife and stab him in the neck.

The first thing he'd done is flirt with every person except for him, which was fine. He didn't really want to talk to anyone anyway. But then, he decided that he just had to turn around and call him a useless good-for-nothing for spending lunch with Lance and the gang. And Keith, being the overprotective person he is, told him that the group was an amazing group. Lotor scoffed, glared at him, and turned away to flirt with a guy he didn't care to know.

Next, the guy sits down and starts bragging about his girlfriend. Of course, he'd already heard about Allura. Lance and Pidge had spoken fondly of her, at least more fondly than they spoke of anyone else beside Shiro. But he prattled on and on, making him feel bad for being single. Or trying to anyway, he wouldn't be here long so it didn't really matter to him.

Finally, lastly, he has the _nerve_ to tell Keith that he's so quiet he might be a murderer. This struck a chord, because Keith was a vampire. He drank blood to stay _alive._ But he could confidently say he never had and never would kill anyone by taking their blood for his own use. He'd stabbed people, but even then they'd never died. Everyone he knew had always made fun of him for it, and here was a guy who had the nerve to tell him he was a murderer. Loudly. To the whole class.

Of course, he'd ignored all this. He didn't want to try to explain himself, or his friends, or anything at all. He wanted to be left in peace and he made that terribly clear. By not reacting at all. He left that class more frustrated than anything and immensely relieved he could get way from the white-haired bitch.

He was even more relieved when he found out that his next class would not harbor Lotor, but instead his girlfriend. Allura seemed particularly calm, quiet. He was seated next to her and she smiled and waved.

"Hi, I'm Allura. It's nice to meet you. We'll be in these seats awhile, so I hope you don't mind sitting next to me." She also had white hair and blue eyes, though a lighter shade this time. She seemed quite girly, but that didn't bug Keith. Besides, she looked like she was a good person.

He nodded, "Keith, and I don't really mind who I sit by." It wasn't extravagant or anything, but it would do what it needed to. She didn't seem to mind at all, smiling brightly and saying something about how he was the new kid, and that she was glad he had been sitting at lunch with Lance. She didn't mention anyone else. He'd smile and nod politely, but he didn't talk much.

She didn't seem to mind that either, and he was glad. That made it easy to like her. Question is, though: how did she end up with a guy like Lotor? He thought back to this morning, recalling Pidge saying something about her asking him out. What did she see in him that nobody else could? It seemed impossible to have such a nice girl with such a terrible guy. He spent the rest of the period pondering this instead of paying attention.

He went home immediately, dropping his stuff onto the ground in a heap. He was okay for now, didn't need any blood. It was probably just better to go to sleep. After all, he had a long day tomorrow. Three whole extra hours. So, with annoyance, he flopped down on his bed and attempted to sleep. He didn't set his alarm.

 _Hi, I know it's kind of anticlimactic. But it's honestly just to set up the story and establish how Keith already feels about everyone after Day 1. The next update will be tomorrow, and hopefully it'll have a little more...anything? I really hate reading and writing exposition, but I hope it wasn't too horrendous. Feel free to leave any criticism or feedback! Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Quick Bite to Eat**

 **** _Again, brief authors note: This is coming out after season 8, which means nobody is all that happy rn. Like, at all. People really hate this season and I can see why, but I'm not gonna complain about it here. This is something I stopped writing just before and after season 8 for a bit so yea. I wrote the first chapter almost a month ago, and then S8 came and yeah. Anyway, enjoy! Happy Holidays!_

 _ **Warning: someone is told to kill themselves, but no suicide happens. Just in case.**_

For a couple of days, Keith had continuously forgotten to turn on his alarm (he, despite request, showed up at least three hours late every day) and had suffered for it. Recently, he'd gotten his alarm set properly. Today, he had forgotten again, much to his own disappointment. He got to school around 11:30, so it was basically time for lunch. He decided he'd walk to the multipurpose room now, as Coran (the way too cheerful guy at the front desk) had already called Ms. Britton to say he was there. He got there early, not that it surprised him, and sat down at their usual table.

He had found that they were comfortable, and he had quickly started to talk more frequently. Shiro was someone he got close with quickly (he always sent friendly smiles, and he didn't tease Keith all that much.) He'd also found Pidge an enjoyable company, with sarcastic comments and brain smarts. Hunk was insanely nice, which he found comforting in the morning. Matt had calmed down, and was no longer calling Keith his soulmate (he found he had no particular opinion on him, they didn't interact much.) He liked Lance the most, however, because he was friendly and flirty and kind. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Not that he was gay for Lance or anything, they'd just met after all.

Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Pidge and Hunk come in. Pidge ruffled his hair and sat down, ignoring Keith's irritated yelp. Hunk smiled and sat down in his usual spot in front of Pidge. They immediately went to discussing some project in STEM, and he turned around in time to see Shiro come in with a guy he'd only seen once or twice. They came over, hand in hand, to the table.

"Hey, Keith!" Shiro said, excitement in his voice betraying attempted casual behavior. "This is Adam, I think we've talked about him." Keith nodded, knowing that Shiro was probably going to continue on about him, but instead he got an Adam speaking.

"Hey, Keith right?" The boy held out his free hand to shake. Keith, per usual, didn't take it. He dropped it awkwardly, "I'm Adam, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Keith responded. "I'd try to smile but it would just look strained." Adam laughed at that and sat down in the spot that was usually left open in front of him. He heard the rest of the kids come in, and then a little while later, Lance yelling. No, not just Lance yelling. Allura yelling too. He took a deep breath, and turned slightly toward them.

"Allura, he's _hurting you!_ "

"No, he's not! Lance, he's the best guy I've ever met!"

"He put me in the hospital!" Lance's voice broke, and he sat down next to Keith. Keith quietly put his hand on Lance's shoulder, Lance didn't pull away.

"He's changed Lance! I promise, just talk to him!"  
Keith decided to cut in, knowing that his own experience with Lotor had been rather terrible, "I hate to cut in, Allura, but just because he has changed for _you_ doesn't mean he's changed for everyone else." He surprised himself with how confident he was saying that. She was another person he'd gotten comfortable with, but she usually did all the speaking.

"Just because you're all utter dimwits that can't see how amazing he is doesn't mean it's my problem that you hate him," Allura said, choosing to ignore what Keith said. "In fact, if you are going to make the decision to hate him, I'll choose to hate you!"

"Allura, please," Lance started, only to be cut off.

"Don't 'Allura, please' me! I hate you, Lance!" She didn't even give anyone a chance to respond, she stormed away and toward their usual table.

Lance didn't try to move anyway, absolutely stunned. The shock melted away soon after, leaving pain in it's place. Nobody at the table said anything, no one dared to break the tense silence Allura had left. Keith was scared if he tried to say anything, Lance would just start crying.

It didn't take Lotor long to catch up, four of his little minions behind him. Keith started to stand up and tell him to go away, but Shiro grabbed his elbow and pulled him back into his seat.

"Aww, is somebody mad that his little crush sided with her boyfriend instead of him?" Lotor folded his arms over his chest. Behind him, Axca and Narti (he had a group project with them, they were actually pretty nice) looked extremely hesitant. The other two looked uncomfortable just standing there, but did not seem to have any problems with what Lotor was about to do.

"Whatever Lotor," Lance muttered, trying to pretend he didn't care. He was failing miserably, and Keith could already see this tumbling downhill within seconds of him saying it.

"Don't pretend you don't care," Lotor said. "No fun that way. We all know you love Allura so much you'd date every other girl in this school to prove it."

The monitors started dismissing for the next class. Shiro, Pidge, and Narti were the only ones to hesitate leaving. Keith, Axca, Lotor, and Lance were the only ones who didn't even consider leaving. Keith knew right away that things were gonna be bad, and if he was honest with himself he didn't care. He already wanted to bash Lotor's face in, so what did it matter?

In no time, things escalated. There was no one to supervise, they thought they'd left. Lotor was basically spewing death threats, or as close as he could get to them without someone hurting him. Everything was going fuzzy with anger in Keith's eyes, he wasn't even truly sure what was being said. He vaguely saw Axca's mouth open and heard something along the lines of 'stop being an asshole.' He forced himself to tune in.

"Excuse me?" Lotor hissed, spinning on his foot to look at Axca. "You know, that isn't nice. If you aren't going to support me, you can go kill yourself!"

Keith's vision went red. He felt the burning of growing his fangs, barely, and let out a low growl. _**I can't believe he had the audacity to tell someone to kill themselves. And he hurt Lance, I'm so fed up with Lance getting hurt by this dick.**_

Out of the corner of his eye, Keith could sort of see the shocked looks on Lance and Axca's faces, but it didn't matter. He was so done, it didn't even matter if they hated him. He could see Lotor clearly, horror carved into his perfect features. Dark blue eyes wide in fear, one foot back as though trying to run, mouth slightly parted in shock.

Keith took one large step forward and dug his fangs into Lotor's neck. There wasn't a sound. Not from Lance, or from Axca, and especially not from Lotor. He pulled away quickly, horrified with himself. Axca wasn't there, but he could feel Lance's gaze boring into his back. He flinched at the searing pain of his fangs disappearing, not even leaving a trace of their existance. He was overwhelmed by panic.

He ran. He ran so fast he could barely feel his legs by the time he reached his destination. It was his apartment, not that he recognized it. The lack of fear he'd had before he bit Lotor had been replaced with swaying walls and lack of breath. _**I can't believe it. Why should I care so much? I don't...I couldn't...no way. There's no way I have a massive crush on Lance. I do, but...how did it happen.**_

He fell to the ground and fell into fitful sleep.

Lance's POV

Lance stood at their group's lunch table, staring at the blood that was pouring from Lotor's neck without even really seeing it. He was having trouble processing, understanding. Keith had done this, but Lance didn't know how. How was it possible for him to just spurt out fangs and drink the blood of someone he was mad at? How had Lotor made him that mad? His head hurt. He was sure he'd heard a quiet 'I'm sorry' from Keith. What did that mean? He wasn't leaving, was he?

Lance snapped back to his senses, and ran from the lunch room to the nearest classroom. It was the class Allura was currently in, Ms. Zufelt's, but that didn't really matter to him at this point. He hurried to her desk, and she asked what was wrong.

"There's a student in the lunchroom, badly hurt. I think we'll need an ambulance. It's really bad. He got attacked by a wild animal…" Lance's voice stayed terribly quiet, and he made sure that even the students closest wouldn't be able to understand. This was bad.

"Okay," she said, being insanely patient for the lack of details she was given. She addressed the class to tell them to be quiet, then led him out of the room and toward the multipurpose room. Lotor was still there, and the blood was still red. He again couldn't help but get taken back in time. He saw the blood seeping through Keith's shirt, the body slumped against his front side. He saw fear, fear like a wild rabbit about to be killed. Dominance once had was gone, and that scared Lance more than the blood he saw now.

"Lance?" Ms. Zufelt cut through his thoughts, a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard, but I need you to go back to class until this is handled. Okay?" He just nodded and took a couple steps away. He called his mom as soon as he got to class, he needed to process.

 _Okay! Ya'll, I'm in so much pain. Umm..something happened. I know I said I had this planned out, and I do, but only major plot points. I didn't expect to go this far so I'm shooketh. Anyway, uploading tomorrow again. I'm so stressed oh my heck. This will be finished by Christmas. I'm shaking, this chapter hurt to write. Bye, hope I didn't emotionally scar you for life._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reconciliation**

 _I couldn't think of a better title shut up. This is the last chapter guys! Excitement. I've been awake for almost a whole day and I'm kinda loopy but this bitch is almost done yo! My bois are gonna be happy! My excitement knows no limits. I'm thrilled. Also Imma do art for this fic because I really love it and I got a heckin pressure sensitive pen for Christmas this year so yeah. Have fun!_

Keith sighed as he walked, for the second week, the long way to his classes. He'd been avoiding Lance and the group, and he knew it was upsetting people. But how was he supposed to tell Lance that he was a vampire and he could easily kill everyone in the room? How was he supposed to say 'hey guys, I know you're mad at me for ignoring you but actually I might have just murdered a person' when he was so scared? Lotor still hadn't come back, and it absolutely terrified him.

From somewhere behind him he heard a familiar voice call his name. Once, twice, three times. Definitely Lance, and Keith was definitely avoiding it. He tried to quickly turn a corner and lose him in the larger crowds, but Lance wasn't having it. There was a cool hand on his wrist, stopping him from moving. He didn't turn around.

"Keith, please! Please talk to me! What happened?" His voice was filled with concern and sadness. _**How quickly will that change, when I finally give in and tell him? What'll he do to me?**_ He sighed. He'd known this would happen.

"Lance, why does it have to be right now?" He asked the simple question, turning to face the other boy. His face was even more gorgeous after not seeing him for two weeks. Gorgeous, and so sad. His face was scrunched in pain and worry.

"Why?" Lance said, exasperation creeping into his voice. "Because I want an explanation and I don't want you to run away from it like I know you will! That's why!"

"Lance," Keith said, in one last attempt to delay the pain that was to come. "We'll be late to class."

"I don't think one class is a big deal, I want an explanation Keith." Lance looked so frustrated and worried and pained, it hurt Keith to know he'd done it to him.

"Fine...just please don't freak out on me. I mean you can be mad, but please don't yell. I know what I did." He pulled Lance toward one of the empty classrooms.

They stood in silence for a bit, Lance sitting on a desk and Keith standing closer to the door. He heard the bell ring, telling them they were late for class. The last class of the day. Lance was right, it didn't matter.

"Keith, you're gonna need to talk sometime," Lance said quietly. "Take as long as you need, but this is happening today." There was a final note to his voice that reminded Keith exactly what was going to happen. He was going to tell Lance, Lance was going to blow up, and Keith would have to suffer for his mistakes. _**I should suffer for them, I should. I could've killed the guy. I avoided Lance. I gave everyone else Hell to run away from my problems, it's only fair I pay for that.**_

He took a deep breath to steady himself and he started. "Lance, first I just want to say I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have avoided you guys like I did, that wasn't fair. You all deserve an explanation, you the most." Lance didn't say anything, but his features softened slightly.

"I don't know what happened with Lotor. Truthfully, I barely remember it. I remember being mad, and him telling Axca to kill herself...remember how upset you were. I just snapped. Not that what I did was okay, I don't even know if he's okay-"

"He is, he got out of the hospital last week sometime."

"Oh, that's so good. I was worried. I never wanted to hurt him, he just crossed a few too many lines and just, just, just y'know."

"Yeah, but what about the fangs and sucking blood shit?"

"I'm a vampire. I usually take a little here and there, but I never kill or turn others and I could have very easily with Lotor. So, yeah," he finished lamely. "There's that."

"So...you're a vampire. That lives off of blood. And doesn't burn in the sun?" Lance questioned, hopping off the desk and moving to stand in front of Keith. He was doing the flirty, get in your space thing again. It was working.

"That's...not how it works? We just get really burnt super easily? Like, we don't turn into ashes."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense."

"Yeah."

Lance frowned, lost in thought. He surprised Keith as he quickly started to speak, "Uhm, hey Keith? Just curious, would you drink my blood? Like not to hurt me or anything, but like if you needed the blood. I'd let you, just so you know."

Keith flushed, even though he knew Lance was completely oblivious to what he was implying. _**He's basically telling me he'd be my boyfriend and he doesn't know. I suppose it doesn't count then? Why would he let me drink his blood? That's so stupid. Why would you say that to a creature that drinks blood to live, knowing the implications or not. I'm so dead. I have such a big crush. I don't think I've ever felt so many emotions.**_

"Sorry," Lance said quickly, probably having figured out what he just implied at figuring he'd gone too far (that is, if Keith knew him the way he thought he did.)

Before he knew it, Keith had his hand on Lance's cheek. He was barely even listening to the apology, which abruptly stopped as Keith got closer.

"Hey Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Lance didn't answer until they stopped kissing, "Yes, fuck yes. Anytime you want."

 _It's done...oh my heck it's done. Happy Holidays. I hope this was satisfying. My hurting heart is healed. Night/morning/mid-day guys. Have them. Just...have a day. Bye._


End file.
